falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vault 5
Vault 5 was constructed by Vault-Tec in 2060 and it's experiment had one thing in mind: "Vault Diplomacy", the motto of the vault. It was constructed in the Sacramento Mountains of New Mexico. The experiment was built to last and according to some wasteland accounts is still active to this day. Background Dwellers of this shelter are taught extremely little of the outside or old war, only enough to have a basic understanding that life outside of their haven is extremely hazardous. All they know is their vault, as well as all others created in Project Safehouse. All inhabitants are taught that their and all of the other vaults are separate functioning nations which they must ally, fight, and trade with. These other "countries" are actually controlled by a ZAX computer and all Terminal messages are completely randomized by the Artificial Intelligence by the ZAX. Sometimes, Protectrons sent by the computer arrive at the Vault door who act as representatives from other vaults to trade and or talk to the Overseer who acts as the Vaults president. All of these traded goods are all actually just returned to a massive warehouse in the sub-levels of the vault. Layout Main Level The vault consists of a large entrance to the Northern end with two doors, one to actually enter and leave the vault, and one faux-door for "representatives" to come and go as they please. After that is a large, almost city-like atrium complete with a visitor center, general store, church, courthouse and schoolhouse. East of the Atrium is a large array of multiple floors of living quarters surrounding an open field complete with baseball diamond. At the North end of the living quarter is a dining hall free to use to all residents. At the Eastern point of the East wing is the Vault 5 Radio headquarters where radio host Regan Wright plays Jazz music and reports activities within the vault and even about foreign events given to her by "Wasteland Scouts" (which in reality is just the ZAX A.I. feeding her random information on a terminal). At the Western end of the vault lies many rooms for Vault Government officials such as Foreign Relations, Defense, Public Relations, Federal Judiciary, and several more. At the southern most point of the Vault is the presidential district, which is essentially a wall decorated to resemble the appearance of the US White house which houses the highest ranking government officials. Sub-Level 1 The first sub-level of the Vault consists of the Reactor room, Water Purification plant, air filtration system, and a small firing range. This area is where dozens of dwellers work. Sub-Level 2 This section of the vault is entirely sealed off from the public (aside from a secret entrance) which contains the large warehouse where traded goods and robots are stored, and also the ZAX mainframe which generates information about other Vaults. Leadership * President Franklin Hardin 2077-2084 * Unknown Presidents - 2084-2248 * President James Gooden - 2248-2256 * President Alice Johanna - 2256-2260 * President Allen Barlow - 2260-??? Category:New Mexico Category:Vaults Category:Places